Power of the Dark Crystal
Power of the Dark Crystal is the sequel to the 1982 film The Dark Crystal. The film is planned for a theatrical release in 2009. Plot "Power of the Dark Crystal" is set many years after the events of the first movie, and Jen and Kira are now king and queen. When the Gelflings welcome a fiery and an unexpected visitor to their castle, they learn that the very existence of the U-mun people, who live in the searing heat in the center of the earth, is threatened by the death of their sun. There is apparently only one thing powerful enough to heal the dying sun - a shard of the Crystal. The Gelflings refuse the U-mun request for a crystal shard, as breaking the crystal would disturb the peaceful surface world's balance. However the desperate visitor takes matters into her own hands and steals a shard, making a hasty escape through tunnels deep in the bowels of the castle. The surface world once again falls into darkness - as the urSkeks split into Mystics and Skeksis. So begins the adventure of Thurma, a girl "made of fire", who bands together with Kensho, an outcast Gelfling, in an adventure in the "inner-world" over the fate of the planet. Production Notes Award-winning animation director Genndy Tartakovsky, who created and directed "Star Wars: The Clone Wars", "Samurai Jack" and "Dexter’s Laboratory", was tapped to direct Power of the Dark Crystal in February 2006. Tartakovsky said, "The original Dark Crystal was one of the most inspirational and imaginative pictures of its time, so it's a real honor for me to be able to bring the world of The Dark Crystal to a whole new generation." Official Henson Press Release Orphanage Animation Studios has been brought on board as a producing partner to head up the CG animation elements that will be incorporated with the film’s live-action animatronic characters. Odyssey Entertainment was commissioned to represent worldwide sales and distribution on the film. Official Henson Press Release The script was written by David Odell and his wife, Annette Duffy. Odell had written the script for the original film with Jim Henson. Odell says he had once discussed this sequel concept with Jim Henson. Although they didn't get too far into developing it, Odell claims to have had a good memory of the basic bones of the sequel idea.MTV.com Interview, October 2006 Fantasy artist Brian Froud, designer for the original film, returned to design the new characters and locations. Froud commented on re-exploring the world, stating "When we created the original 'Dark Crystal,' we created a whole world. It had many levels, and we already invented a lot of things that we never got to see in the movie. Now we have the opportunity to explore."MTV.com Interview, October 2006 The film was originally planned to be released in "spring 2008"; however due to several production setbacks the film is now planned for a 2009 release. :::- Lisa HensonProduction Update from Comic-Con, September, 2007 Credits *'Produced by:' The Jim Henson Company in association with Orphanage Animation Studios *'Distributed by:' Odyssey Entertainment *'Producers:' Lisa Henson and Scott Stewart *'Executive Producers:' Brian Henson, with Ralph Kamp and Louise Goodsill *'Screenplay by:' David Odell and Annette Duffy *'Score by:' Trevor Jones Sources External links * [http://powerofthedarkcrystal.blogspot.com/ Power of the Dark Crystal news blog] * [http://youtube.com/watch?v=vQc_VXADFUI Power of the Dark Crystal artwork] * Muppet Central news item, May 13, 2005 * Official Press Release, February 2, 2006 Category:Power of the Dark Crystal